bastelstube4fandomcom_de-20200214-history
Imported/User:SPQRobin/time/wikt/pre
English Etymology tīma. Pronunciation * , , * *: Homophones *thyme Noun # The inevitable passing of events from future to present then past. #:Time''' stops for nobody.'' #:''the ebb and flow of '''time # A quantity of availability in time. #:More '''time' is needed to complete the project.'' #:You had plenty of '''time', but you waited until the last minute.'' #:Are you finished yet? '''Time'’s up!'' #:Our instructor didn't give us enough '''time' to complete the test.'' #:The two of us can never find '''time' to see each other any more.'' # A measurement of a quantity of time; a numerical indication of a length of time. #:Record the individual '''times' for the processes in each batch.'' #:Only your best '''time' is compared with the other competitors.'' # The serving of a prison sentence. #:The judge leniently granted a sentence with no hard '''time'.'' # The time of day; the moment in time, as indicated by a clock or similar device. #:Excuse me, have you got the '''time'?'' #:What '''time' is it, do you guess? Ten o’clock?'' #:A computer keeps '''time' using a clock battery.'' # The measurement under some system of the time of day or moment in time. #:Let's synchronize our watches so we're not on different '''time'.'' #:Coordinated Universal '''Time' avoids the complications of Daylight Saving Time.'' # A numerical indication of a particular moment in time. #:At what '''times' do the trains arrive?'' #:These '''times' were erroneously converted between zones.'' # An instance or occurrence. #:When was the last '''time' we went out? I don’t remember.'' #:See you another '''time'.'' #:That’s three '''times' he’s made the same mistake.'' #:Okay, but this is the last '''time'. No more after that!'' # A particular occasion. #:It’s '''time' for bed. It’s time to sleep.'' #:Ready for our performance? It’s '''time'! Here we go!'' Derived terms *about time, about time too! *absolute time *Achilles tendon reflex time *access time *acquisition feeding time *acquisition time *activated clotting time *activated partial thromboplastin time *active braking time *actual flying time *adjusted flow time *administration of the fulness of times *administrative lead time *advanced time *aforetime *aforetimes *after-time, aftertime, after-times *against time *A-H conduction time *ahead of one's time *ahead of time *air time, airtime *Alaska-Hawaii Time, Alaska time *all in good time *all of the time, all the time *all this time *all-time *Amsterdam Time *ancient time, ancient times *anight *a-nightertime *any time *anytime *any time now *apex time *apostolic times *apparent time *APTIME *arrival time *arrow of time *ASEAN Common Time *as old as time, as old as time itself, old as time, old as time itself *assembly time *association time *as time goes by *as times go *astronomical time *at all times *at any one time *at a time *Atlantic Daylight Time *Atlantic Time *at no time *at odd times *at one time *at one time or another *attack time *at that time *at the best of times *at the present time *at the same time *at the time *at this time *at time *at times *at times and again *at what time *Australian Central Daylight Time *Australian Eastern Daylight Time *autumn-time *average access time *average handle time *average seek time *background radiation equivalent time *back time *Barycentric Coordinate Time *bathtime *beat somebody's time *beat time *bedtime *before one's time *before-time, beforetime *beforetimes *behind the times *behind time *Beijing Time *benting-time *Bering Time *Berlin Time *better luck next time *betweentime, between times, betweentimes *Bhutan Time *bide one's time *big red switch time *big time *binding time *biologic time *biological time *birth-time *bit time *Black People's Time *bleeding time *block time *blood circulation time *Bombay time *Borneo Time *borrowed time *bottom time *bowel transit time *braking time *break-even time *breakfast time, breakfast-time *break time *breaktime *breathing time *broken time *Buck Rodgers time *bullet time, bullet-time *burn time *buy time *by a time *by that time *by the time *by this time *by time *by-time *by times *Calcutta time *call one's time one's own *call set-up time *call time *Cape Verde Time *capillary refill time *Central Africa Time *Central Daylight Time *Central European Midsummer Time *Central European Time, Central Europe Time *Central Time *centrelink time *chair time *characteristic time *Chatham Daylight Time *check-in time *check-out time *chow time, chowtime *Christmas time, Christmas-time *chromoscopy time *chucking-out time *circulation time *civilian time *civil time *clearance time *clock time *close time *closed assembly time *closing time *clot retraction time *clotting time *coag time, coagulation time *cock-shut-time *coding time *coherence time *collision time *colonic transit time *Colored People's Time *come to time *Common-Civil-Calendar-and-Time Calendar *command processing overhead time *common time *comp time *company time *compensatory time *compile time *compound common time *compound time *computation time *concentration time *conditioning time *conduction time *confinement time *conformal time *connect time *constant time *contact time *continental time *continuous-time signal *contract time *controled variable time, controlled variable time *convective mixing time *cooking time *cooling time *Coordinated Universal Time *coordinate time *core time *corner time *corrected time *cosmic time *CPU time *crossing time *crunch time *cubic time *cucumber time *cure time *curing time *curtain time *cut-off time *cut time *cycle time *damage over time *dance-time *daylight savings time, daylight saving time, daylight-saving time, daylight-savings time *day-time, daytime *dead time *decay time *decimal reduction time *decimal time *decoherence time *decorrelation time *decree time *deep time *deferred time *delay time *departure time *detention time *dextrinizing time *dial-in time *dilute Russell's viper venom time *dining-time *dinner time, dinner-time, dinnertime *discrete-time signal *disinfectant time *disk access time *dispensation of the fulness of times *docky time *do time *double time *doubling time *down time, down-time, downtime *dream time, dream-time, dreamtime *drinking-up time *drive time, driving time *drying time *DTIME *duple time *Dutch Time *dwell time *dynamical time *earliest anticipated launch time *early time *Earth-received time *East Africa Time *Eastern Daylight Time *Eastern European Time *Eastern Time *ecarin clotting time *effluxion of time *elapsed flying time *elapsed time *elementary time unit *end times *energy confinement time *energy payback time *energy replacement time *engaged time *ephemeris time *equal time *equation of time *equilibrium time *equinoctial time *estimated time of arrival *euglobulin clot lysis time *euglobulin lysis time *evening-time *event time *every time *every time one turns around *execution time *exit time *expiration time *exponential time *exposure time *EXPTIME *extended playing time *extra time *face time *fade time *fading time *fall time *Father Time *fence time *final setting time *find the time, find time *first exit time *first hit time *first return time *first-time *first passage time *flash-to-bang time *flat time *flexible time *flexi-time, flexitime, Flextime, flextime *floortime *for a time *forced expiratory time *forecast lead time *foretime *formation exposure time *former times *for old time's sake *for some time *for the first time *for the time *for time *four-four time *frame-alignment recovery time *frame time *free-fall time *free time *French Revolutionary Time *fringe time *from that time on, from this time on *from time to time *fruit-time *full time *fully automatic time *functioning time *gain time *game time *garbage time *gate time *gelation time *generation time *Geocentric Coordinate Time *geological time, geologic time *give somebody a hard time *give somebody time *give time *glide time *go back in time *the golden time *a good time *grass time *Greenwich time *Greenwich Time Signal *gust decay time *gust formation time *Hadean time *half the time *half time, half-time, halftime *handling time *hang time *the happy time *hard time, hard times *harvest time, harvesttime *have a bad time of it, have a hard time of it, have a poor time of it, have a *rough time of it, have a thin time of it *have a good time *have a good time of it *have a hard time *have a lot of time for *have a time of it *have a whale of a time *have little time for, have no time for *have one more time *have the right time *have the time, have time *have time on one's hands *have time on one's side *have time to spare *Hawaii-Aleutian time *Hawaii time *haying time *heaking-time *heat time *heretoforetime *hexadecimal time *high time *hitting time *hold time *holding time *holiday-time *Hong Kong Time *H-R conduction time *Hubble time *H-V conduction time *hydraulic retention time *hypertime *ice time *idle time *imaginary time *imperfect time *improper time *in jig time *in between times *incubation time *in due time *inertia time *in good time *initial setting time *in its proper time *injury time *in less than no time, in no time, in no time at all *in one's own good time *in one's own time, on one's own time *in one's time *in process of time *in record time *instruction time *integration time *intellectual history of time *intermediate time *International Atomic Time *International Time Bureau *Internet time *interval time *interval transit time *in the course of time *in the fullness of time, in the fulness of time *in the nick of time *in the old times *in the right place at the right time *in the wrong place at the wrong time *in time *in times *into time *intra-atrial conduction time *isovolumic relaxation time *Israel Daylight Time *it's about time *it's a matter of time, it's a question of time, it's only a matter of time, it's only a question of time *it takes all his time *junk time *keep good time *keep time *keep up with the times *kill time *killing time *kipper time *Krasnoyarsk Time *lag time *lake retention time *land before time *lap time *last time *latency time *latent time *laytime *lead time, lead-time *least time *left ventricular ejection time *leisure time *lethal time *lifetime *lighting-up time *light time *like the new time *linear time *linear time-invariant *linear time-varying *link time *lived time *live time *load time *local sidereal time *local solar time *local time *lock time, lock-time *longitudinal relaxation time *long time, long time no see *long-time, longtime *a long time coming *lookahead time *look-back time *lose no time *lose time *lunch-time, lunchtime *Lyapunov time *MAC time *Madras time *magnetic local time *main standard time *make a time *make good time *make time *make time with *make up for lost time *man versus time *many a time *many a time and oft, many a time and often *many is the time, many's the time *may a time, many time, many times *march-time *mark time *Mauritius Time *maximum holding time *maximum seek time *Maxwell time *Maytime *may you live in interesting times *meal-time, mealtime *mean free time *mean hitting time *mean solar time *mean survival time *mean time *mean time, meantime *median effective time *median lethal time *median survival time *methods-time measurement *me time *metric time *Middle Eastern Time *Middle European Time *midtime *military time *minimum seek time *minimum connecting time *missing time *the mists of time *mixing time *modern times *morning time, morning-time *Moscow Time *Mountain Daylight Time *Mountain Time *move with the times *musical time *naptime *near real time *needle time *neither the time nor the place *Nepal Time *network option time, network time *Network Time Protocol *New Zealand Daylight Time *Newtonian time *NEXPTIME *next time *nick-time *night-time, nighttime *non-Archimedean time, non-archimedean time *non-deterministic polynomial time *non-deterministic polynomial time *non-uniform polynomial-time, nonuniform polynomial-time *noon-time, noontime *normal time *not afore time, not before time *no time, no time at all *no-time *no time like the present, there's no time like the present *not ready for prime time *Novosibirsk Time *now's the time *NP time *NTIME *occurrence time *of all time *offset time *off time, off-time *off-time *oftentime, oftentimes *oft-time, oft-times, ofttimes *olden time, olden times *Old Father Time *old time, old times *old tyme, olde tyme *Omsk Time *on a time *once upon a time *one-stage prothrombin time *one's time is one's own *one-time, onetime *one time and another *one-way light time *one-way time *one-word-at-a-time *only time will tell, time will tell *on time *open assembly time *opening time *open time *operating time *Operation Market Time *Ordinary Time *other-times, othertimes *out of one's time *out of time *over time *overtime *Pacific Daylight Time *Pacific Time *P-A conduction time *partial thromboplastin time *part-time *passage of time *passing of time *pass the time *pastime *past time, past times *Patients Out of Time *peace-time, peacetime *peace in our time *pea-time *perfect time *perfumed terms of the time *period of time *pessimistic time *P-H conduction time *Philippine Time *philosophy and space and time *physiological time *place manner time *Planck time *play for time *playing time *playtime *please-time *the Plundering Time *Poincaré recurrence time *point in time *polarisation time, polarization time *polynomial time *POSIX time *post time *preparation time, prep time *pressed for time *press time, presstime *primary time *prime time *principle of least time *process time *processing time *processor time *procrastination is the thief of time *procurement lead time *propagation time *proper time *prothrombin time, pro time *pseudo-polynomial time *psychophysical time *pudding time, pudding-time *pulse decay time *pulse repetition time *pulse-time modulation *pumping time *push time *quadratic time *quadruple time *quality time *question time *Quick's thrombin time *QuickTime *quick time *quiesce time *quintuple time *quitting-time *ragtime *railway time *randomised polynomial time, randomized polynomial time *reaction time *real time *real-world time *reap-time *reasonable time *recalcification time *receiving time *recoat time *recognition time *recovery time *recurrence time *recycling time *redeem the time *reduced time *reference time *reframing time *regulation time *relative time *relaxation time *released time *release time *repetition time *reptilase time *reserve the balance of time *residence time *response time *retarded time *retention time *return time *reverberation time *revisit time *riding time *ring-time *rise time *round-trip delay time *round-trip light time *round-trip time *running time *run time, runtime *Russell's viper venom clotting time *Russell's viper venom time *rustle time *rutey-time *sack time *Samoa Time *the sands of time *Sandringham time *sandwich time *school-time, schooltime *screen time *seating time *the second happy time *sedimentation time *seed-time, seedtime *seek time *sensation time *serve the time *serve time *setting time *settling time *set-up time, setup time *Seychelles Time *shepster time *shop time *shortening time *shortest remaining time *short time *show somebody a good time *show time, showtime *shriving-time *sidereal time *sign of the times *simple time *single time *sinoatrial conduction time *sinoatrial recovery time *slot time *slow time *slowing-down time *small time *socially necessary labour time *sojourn time *solar time *some of the time *some time, some time yet *sometime *sometimes *spacecraft clock time *Spacecraft Event Time *space-time, spacetime *space-time trade-off *spare time *speech time *spin-down time, spindown time *spin-lattice relaxation time *spin-spin relaxation time *spin-up time, spinup time *split-time *spring time, spring-time, springtime *squeaky bum time *Sri Lanka Time *standard time *Standard Zone Time *standby time *stand the test of time *starting time *start time *startup time *the Starving Time *stay time *step time *stimulus-response time *stoppage time *stopping time *stop-time *storage time *story time *straight time *Stypven time *subjective time *subquadratic time *sudden-death overtime *sugartime *summer time *summer-time, summertime *superposition in time *supper-time, suppertime *survival time *Swatch Internet Time *synodic time *system real-time *system time *T1 relaxation time *T2 relaxation time *tact time, takt time *Taiwan Time *take one's time *take the time *take time *take Time by the forelock, take Time by the top *take time off, take time out *talentime *talk time *tea-time, teatime *tee time *tell the time, tell time *term-time *terrestrial dynamical time, terrestrial time, Terrestrial Time *that time *there's a first time for everything *there's a good time coming *there's a time and a place for everything *thermal death time *thermal relaxation time *they'll do it every time *thickening time *think time *this is neither the time nor the place *this is no time for *this time *three-four time *three-quarter time *thrombin clotting time, thrombin time *tide nor time tarrieth no man *till time *time about *time account *time adverbial *time after bit *time after time *time agnosia *time agreement *time algorithm *time-aligned *time alignment *time and again *time and a half *time and frequency transfer *time and material *time and methods engineering *time and motion expert, time-and-motion expert *time and motion study, time-and-motion study *time and tide *time and time again *time-assignment speech interpolation *time attack, time-attack *time average, time-average *time back *time ball, time-ball *time-bandwidth product *time bank *time-banking, timebanking *time bargain, time-bargain *time-barred *time base, timebase *time-based currency *time-beguiling *time being *time-bettering *time-bewasted *time bill, time-bill *time bind *time-binding *time bomb, time-bomb *time book, time-book *time-bound measure *time-bound programme *timebox *time boxing *time-candle *time capsule *time card, time-card, timecard *time-catch *time-catcher *time-challenged *time change, time-change *time chart *time charter, time-charter *time check *time clause, time-clause *time clock *time code, timecode *time-compensated gain *time complexity *Time Complex Simulator *time compression *time constant, time-constant *time constraint *time-constructible function *time-consuming *time control *time copy *time-course *time cross section *time curve *time cycle *time decay *time deixis *time delay, time-delay *time-dependent *time deposit *time derivative *time detector, time-detector *time difference *time differential *time dilatation, time dilation *time-disc *time discipline *time discount *time-distance *time diversification *time diversity *time division, time-division *time domain *time draft *time elapsed counter *time-element *time element insurance *time enough *time evolution *time-expired *time-exposed *time exposure, time-exposure *time factor *time famine *time fault *time-fellow *time flies *time for print *time frame, time-frame, timeframe *time frequency adverbial *time-frequency analysis *time-frequency representation *time front *timeful *time fuse, time-fuse, time fuze *time-gain compensation *time gentlemen please *time-globe *time gun *time hangs heavily, time hangs heavy *the time has come *time heals all wounds *time hedge *time hierarchy theorem *time history *time-homogeneous Markovian type *time-honored, time-honoured *time hopping *time inconsistency *time horizon *time immemorial, times immemorial *time-independent *time integration *time interval *time-invariant *time is a great healer *time is money *time is of the essence *the time is ripe *timeist *time is up, time's up *time-keeper, timekeeper *time-keeping, timekeeping *time-killer *time-killing *Time Lady *time lag, time-lag *time lamp *time lapse *time-lapse *timeless *time letter of credit *time-like, timelike *time limit, time-limit *time line, time-line, timeline *timeling *time loan *time lock, time-lock *time loop *time loop logic *Time Lord *timely *time machine *time management *time manner place *time marker, time-marker *time-memory trade-off *time marketing *time migration *time money *time-motion study *time-night *time note *time of arrival *time-of-check-to-time-of-use bug *time of concentration *time of day *time of death *time of delivery *time of departure *time off, time-off *time-of-flight *time offset *time of grace *time of life *time of memory *time of night *time of occurrence *the time of one's life *time of origin *time of pericenter passage, time of pericentre passage *time of pitch *time of the end *time of the month *time of travel *the Time of Troubles *time-of-use meter *time-of-use rates *time of useful consciousness *time of year *time-on *time-one map, time-one mapping *time optimal control problem *time order *time-ordered *time ordering *timeous, timous *time out, time-out, timeout *time out of mind *time parameter *time parameter space *time past *time-payment *time pencil *time perception *time period *time phase *timepiece *time, place or manner restriction *time plan *time-pleaser, timepleaser *time-point *time point set *time policy, time-policy *time porn *time preference *time premium *time pressure *time projection chamber *time quantum *time-rate *time-release *time-resolved *time reversal *times *time-sampling *times and often *time's arrow *time-saver, timesaver *time-saving, timesaving *time scale, time-scale, timescale *time section *time sense *time series *time series animation *time served *time-served *time-server, timeserver *time-service *time-serving, timeserving *time-share, timeshare *time-sharing *time sheet, time-sheet, timesheet *timeshift channel *timeshifting *Timewheel *time shifting, time-shifting *time-shutter *time-sight *time signal, time-signal *time signature, time-signature *Time Simulator *timesink *time slice *time slot, timeslot *timesome *times on base *time-space *timespan *times past *time/space complexity *time-space compression *time-space grid *time-span reduction *time-span segmentation *time spent listening *time spirit, time-spirit *time spread *time stamp, time-stamp, timestamp *time standard *time step *times to be *times to come *time stop *time stream, timestream *time stretching, timestretching *time structure *time study *timesuck *time switch, time-switch *times without number *timetable *time-taker *time-taking *time term *time test *time-tested *time-thrust *time to come *time to digital converter *time to expiry *time to live *time to market, time-to-market *time to maturity *time to progression *time trace *time track *time-tracking software *time trade *time train *time transfer *time travel *time trial *Time-Triggered Protocol *time trouble *time unit *time unit box system *time until expiration *time use research *time use survey *time value, time-value *time value of money *time value premium *Time Variance Authority *time-variant *time-varied gain control *time-varying *time wage *time-waiter *timeward *time warp *time was *time-waster, timewaster *time-wasting, timewasting *time-watch *timewave *time-weighted *time will tell *time window *timewise *time work, time-work, timework *time-worn, timeworn *time zone, time-zone *timish *timist *Tipper and See-Saw Time *tissue thromboplastin inhibition time *total running time *total story time *to time *track-to-track seek time *transaction time *transition time *transmission time *transtime *transverse relaxation time *travel time *traveltime *triple time *true time *tunneling time, tunnelling time *turnaround time *turn-off time *turn-on time *two-four time *two-part time *two-time *two-way traveltime *undern-time, under-time *undertime *unit of time *unity of time *universal time *Unix time *unproductive time *until such time as *untime *unto time *upon a time *up to time *uptime *user time *utilisation time, utilization time *Uzbekistan Time *vacation-time *valid time *vampire time *vintage time *voice onset time *wait time *waiting time *waketime *wall-clock time, wall time *waltz-time *war time, wartime *Washington meridian time *waste of time *waste one's time *waste time *waste-time *West Africa Time *Western European Time *wet edge time *what do you make the time? *what in time *what is the time?, what's the time? *what time *what time do you make it? *what time is it? *wheel of time *when the time comes *whiting-time *whole blood coagulation time *whole-time, wholetime *why in time *wikitime *windshield time *winter-time, wintertime *within the agreed time *without time *word time *work time *working time *worst-case execution time *Yukon Time *zone time, zonetime *Z time *Zulu time, zulu time Related terms *counter-time *untime *untimes Translations *Arabic: (waqt) *Catalan: temps *Chinese: *:Mandarin: (shíjiān) *:Min Nan: (sî-kan) *Croatian: vrijeme *Czech: čas *Danish: tid *Esperanto: tempo *Estonian: aeg *Finnish: aika *French: temps *German: Zeit *Greek: χρόνος (chrónos) , καιρός (kerós) *Hebrew: זמן (zman) *Hungarian: idő *Icelandic: tími (usually in definite form) *Italian: tempo *Japanese: 時間 (じかん, jikan) *Kurdish: *Latin: tempus *Latvian: laiks *Maltese: darba *Malayalam: സമയം (samayam) *Norwegian: tid / *Polish: czas *Portuguese: tempo *Russian: время (vr'ém'a) *Slovene: čas *Spanish: tiempo *Ukrainian: час (čas) *Catalan: temps *Chinese: *:Mandarin: (shíjiān) *:Min Nan: (sî-kan) *Czech: čas *Danish: tid *Esperanto: tempo *Finnish: aika *French: temps *German: Zeit *Greek: προθεσμία (prothesmia) *Hungarian: idő *Icelandic: tími *Irish: am *Italian: tempo *Japanese: 時間 (じかん, jikan) *Kurdish: *Maltese: ftit ieħor *Malayalam: സമയം (samayam) *Portuguese: tempo *Russian: время (vr'ém'a) *Slovene: čas *Ukrainian: час (čas) *Chinese: *:Mandarin: (shíjiān) *:Min Nan: (sî-kan) *Hungarian: időtartam *Kurdish: *Russian: время (vr'ém'a) *Catalan: pena *Danish: afsoningstid *Finnish: tuomio, kakku (slang) *French: peine *Greek: ποινή (piní) *Icelandic: afplánunartími *Italian: pena *Maltese: pina *Portuguese: pena *Russian: срок (srok) *Ukrainian: строк (strok) , термін (termin) *Russian: время (vr'ém'a) *Arabic: *Armenian: ժամանակ (zhamanak) *Breton: eur *Bulgarian: час (čas) *Catalan: temps, *Chinese: *:Mandarin: (shíhòu) *:Min Nan: (sî-chūn) *Czech: čas *Danish: klokken *Esperanto: horo *Finnish: aika, kellonaika *French: heure *German: Uhrzeit , Zeit *Greek: ώρα (óra) *Hebrew: שעה (sha'ah) *Hungarian: idő, óra *Icelandic: tími *Italian: ora *Japanese: 時間 (じかん, jikan), 時刻 (じこく, jikoku) *Korean: 시간 (sigan) *Latin: hora *Kurdish: :Kurmanji: dem, wext, zeman :Sorani: , *Latvian: laiks *Malayalam: സമയം (samayam) *Maltese: ħin *Polish: czas , godzina *Portuguese: hora *Punjabi: ਵਕ਼ਤ (vaqt) *Russian: время (vrémja) , archaic час (čas) *Slovene: ura *Spanish: hora *Swedish: tid *Telugu: సమయం (samayaM) *Ukrainian: час (čas) *Chinese: *:Mandarin: (shíhòu) *:Min Nan: (sî-chūn) *Russian: время (vr'ém'a) *Chinese: *:Mandarin: (shíhòu) *:Min Nan: (sî-chūn) *Hungarian: alkalom *Kurdish: *Russian: раз (raz) *Breton: gwech *Catalan: vegada, ocasió *Chinese: *:Mandarin: (shíhòu) *:Min Nan: (sî-chūn) *Croatian: put *Danish: tidspunkt *Dutch: keer *Esperanto: fojo *Finnish: kerta, aika *French: fois *German: Mal *Greek: φορά (fora) *Hungarian:: idő *Icelandic: tími *Italian: volta *Japanese: 時 (とき, toki), 回 (かい) *Korean: 때 (ddae) *Kurdish: :Kurmanji: car , kere , defa , neql :Sorani: car, kerre, defa, *Latvian: reize , laiks *Maltese: darba *Malayalam: സമയം (samayam) *Norwegian: gang , tidspunkt *Old English: mǣl *Polish: raz *Portuguese: vez *Russian: раз (ras) *Slovene: čas *Spanish: vez *Swedish: tid , gång *Telugu: సమయం (samayaM) *Ukrainian: раз (raz) Translations to be checked * : bio * : , , , * : amzer * : време (vréme) , час (čas) * : tijd * : tiid * : დრო (dro) * : ára * : זמן (zman) * : tempo, kloko, okaziono * : waktu * : tempore * : :Kurmanji: dem, wext, zeman :Sorani: kat * : tempus * : tempe * : timp , vreme * : เวลา, ครั้ง * : 'ara * : zaman * : tim, tüp Verb # To measure time, especially using a clock of some kind. # To choose the time for. #:The President '''timed' his speech badly, coinciding with the Superbowl.'' #:The bomb was '''timed' to explode at 9:20 p.m.'' Synonyms *(to measure time): clock *(to choose the time for): set Derived terms *mistime *over-time, overtime *retime *timeable *timed *time it out *time out *timer *timing Translations *Danish: tage tid *Finnish: ottaa aika, kellottaa *French: chronométrer *Greek: χρονομετρώ (khronometró) *Icelandic: mæla tímann á, tímamæla *Norwegian: ta tid *Portuguese: cronometrar *Spanish: cronometrar *Swedish: ta tid på *Czech: načasovat (human decision), časovat (of a device) *Danish: time (human decision), tidsindstille (of a device) *Finnish: ajoittaa (human decision), ajastaa (of a device) *Icelandic: tímasetja (human decision), tímastilla (of a device) *Swedish: tajma (human decision), tidsinställa (of a device) Translations to be checked * : kronometri, registri la daŭron de * : die Zeit nehmen (1),die Zeit stoppen (1), die Zeit messen (1), den Zeitpunkt wählen (2), timen (2) * : chronometrar * : thoi gian Anagrams *emit *item *mite See also *temporal *Time-ese, Timese Category:1000 English basic words Category:English homophones * ---- Danish Noun time # hour # lesson, class Verb time # To time. Category:Danish nouns Category:Danish verbs ---- Esperanto Etymology tim- + -e Adverb time # fearfully Category:Esperanto adverbs ---- Norwegian Noun # hour # lesson, class Category:Norwegian nouns ang:time ar:time zh-min-nan:time bs:time de:time et:time el:time fa:time fr:time gl:time ko:time hy:time io:time id:time it:time kk:time ku:time la:time lt:time hu:time nl:time ja:time no:time pl:time pt:time ru:time simple:time sr:time fi:time sv:time ta:time vi:time tr:time uk:time zh:time